Lightning
by Fate Is My Muse
Summary: Draco looked at Harry as if he had struck him with lightning. He made the blonde think about things he never dreamed of before like a loving marriage, a house, and kids. Can the two former rivals turned lovers handle marriage and fatherhood? DracoXHarry Drabbles.
1. Adolescence

Chapter One: Adolescence

In the Potter-Malfoy home, chores were split equally between Draco, Harry, the kids, and the house elves. Although, due to Draco's unshakable "Spoilt Slytherin Prince" attitude, more often than not, the house elves did Draco's portions of the chores as well. Which irritated the blonde's husband, despite said Slytherin's petulant protest.

In Draco's opinion, he always said in his defense that, "Even if I let Potter bugger my arse, gave birth to all five of our kids, wear more cosmetics than my daughters, and even let the kids call me 'Mommy', I **will not** do menial labor when I have perfectly capable house elves to do it for me!" To say that Draco's husband wasn't amused, was an understatement...

But despite the occasional squabble over who did what chores in the house, Harry always made sure that the dishes were cleaned and that the sink was empty before he went to bed. When morning came though, and Draco awoke first to check on baby Lily-Lu, he would find that their sink was filled with miscellaneous bowls, spoons, and plates still sticky with ice cream residue, chip crumbs, or sandwich crusts that a bewildered Draco had no recollection of seeing any of his kids eating. The slender blonde could only stare at his kitchen in annoyance and question at what God forsaken hour his kids had gotten to bed. He saw them go into their rooms at around 10pm! He and Harry both went into all five of their children's rooms last night and saw them get into bed! What the bloody hell had happened?

As Draco silently fumed over the dirty dishes and planned out who he would be put on dish duty, Harry chose that moment to walk into the kitchen with a sleepy-eyed, fifteen year old Cissy right on his heels. The bespectacled Auror only had to take one look at the sink, his blonde husband's icy glare, and the sleepy expression of embarrassment on his daughters face to answer Draco's silent question aloud: "Teenagers," he chuckled with a shake of his head.

Teenagers, that's what happened.


	2. Lucius Malfoy, Grandfather

Chapter Two: Lucius Malfoy, Grandfather

Old Lucius Malfoy has been known to have had trouble coping with a number of events in his life. His only heir being gay was one of them. His only heir being gay for _Potter_ was another. And finally learning that his biological grandchildren that said gay son gave birth to were half-bloods was a whole new matter. Malfoys were being reduced to a half-blood family which was a huge change for the wizarding world.

And Lucius loathed change.

So as he precariously sat between his usually frigid wife, Narcissa and his eternally glaring son, Draco on _a muggle couch_, the Malfoy Patriarch feebly tried not to toss his lunch while he miserably pondered just how he had been wrangled into _babysitting_ Potter's demon spawn for the night...

The aging blonde could almost feel his left eye twitch in response.

But as Draco was quietly explaining to his mother what their duty as _grandparents_ entailed, neither one of the more effeminate blondes seemed to notice that Lucius was almost having full-bodied convulsions right before their very eyes. Harry simply smirked from across the room as he seemed to be the only person to notice (and enjoy) the other man's discomfort.

By now Lucius, a renounced Death Eater, demoted prominent lobbyist for the Ministry, and Lord Voldemort's former right hand man, was reduced to a twitching husk of the man he used to be. He almost felt like strangling himself on days like this when he realized that his once perfect world was now in shambles. For Merlin's sake, Harry Potter was his _son-in-law_! How much worse could it get?

Suddenly a very small, very sticky hand shot out and grasped at the emerald green cashmere robes he had recently purchased from Madame Maulkin's. Apparently, it could get much, _much_ worse. The former Death Eater who now had just enough of Potter's condecending smirks, and his wife's shrewd glares glanced down to gaze at the peculiar child that had the audacity to cling to his robes like a Pigmypuff. It had Potter's unmanageable mop of black hair, Draco's nice facial bone structure, and just a touch of Narcissa's bow-shaped lips and piercing eye shape. But that's not what had fascinated Lucius.

The little half-blood Potter spawn had _his_ slate grey eyes, and they were staring keenly at _him_.

Lucius felt his lips tug into a small smirk. He did loathe change...

Draco interrupted his father's brief bout of clarity when he promptly addressed the man, "Father, Harry and I will be attending an Auror Gala tonight, will you be alright watching my baby boy?" Draco looked pointedly at Lucius as if daring him to respond otherwise.

The older male Malfoy merely scoffed at his son's almost accusing tone of voice and hesitantly held a twelve month old James Sirius Malfoy-Potter at arms length as if he was smothering the baby boy with his newfound love.

"Of course I will be content to watch over my future Heir. Now be gone, boy."

Harry and Draco didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Angel Faces! I hope you are enjoying my Drarry Drabbles! I always imagined what Lucius' passive aggressive reaction would be to having (eh gads!) half-bloods for grandchildren and how he would feel about Harry as a son-in-law. This is the result! There will be more Grandpa Lucius moments where he is less OCC (albeit still twitchy haha) in the future. And yes, James Jr. is going to be Lucy's favorite, heh.

Pretty Please Read & Review!


	3. Motherhood According to Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three: Motherhood According to Draco

Draco was perfectly content being a stay-at-manor mom. It was everything he had dreamed of doing when he was child, and when he finally convinced Potter that he wasn't _just_ an insufferable ferret during their school days and they consequently married, Draco knew that all his dreams were going to come true.

He no longer had to worry about being forced into a loveless marriage with a pureblooded woman his parents picked out for him for starters...

Draco didn't have to be the breadwinner in the relationship and actually _work_ for a living either- he simply had to sit at home, tell the house elves what to clean and cook, organize parties for Harry's coworkers and friends, and entertain the many guests who visited their home. In fact, in Draco's opinion, being a house-wife was practically a career within itself.

The Slytherin was also able to spend his leisure time shopping, redecorating the house, going to social functions, and occasionally modeling for the spare wizarding magazine or two. Harry had found out very quickly during their marriage that his husband was a _very_ busy man for a wizard without a job.

The one thing though that brought the most joy to Draco's life, after having his brains shagged out by Harry for hours on end, was raising all five of his kids. Little Jamsie, Narcy, Al, Scor, and Lily-Lu named respectively, James Jr., Narcissa, Albus, Scorpius, and Lily Luna were his reasons for being. They were a product of his and Harry's love. The five of them made everything Draco suffered as a child worth it because they made Harry the happiest wizard in all of Wizarding England. Being a mother was what Draco considered to be a full time job. He loved having a large family.

* * *

Harry glanced at his husband from over his copy of the Daily Prophet as they ate breakfast as a family in silence. A seventeen year old, stoic James Jr. had his own copy of the Prophet propped up in front of him as his fifteen year old sister, Narcissa was busy balancing a piece of toast in her mouth while she used nail polish to paint her nails _Ravenclaw blue_. The twins, Albus and Scorpius, who were a year younger than their older sister were both sitting a bit further from their other siblings while they whispered to each other secretively as they ate. It seemed that their youngest daughter, Lily Luna was the only one to have yet arrive for breakfast, which worried Harry. He stared at Draco through his newest pair of half-moon spectacles and pointedly coughed to gain his spouse's attention. Something might have happened to their little girl without their knowledge...

A loud '_THUMP_' then echoed from up the stairs as if to answer Harry's speculations.

The Auror sighed, "Draco, could you please be a dear and go check on Lily Luna?" He looked towards his blonde husband to happily agree and go check on his "reason for being" as he so often took to calling any of his children in the presence of other parents.

Draco didn't bother to look up from his plate and barely managed to grunt out a response:

"Go take care of your own damn kid Potter, I'm busy."

Harry sighed and stood up, 'So much for loving being a stay-at-manor mom,'' he thought with a wry smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heh, this chapter didn't turn out as I expected it to but I love it all the same. I can totally see Draco loving his lazy life as a pureblooded aristocrat while Harry actually has a career and acts as the breadwinner. I can also see Draco being a very loving mother to his kids but not being a morning person XD especially when one could be snapping at his poor husband instead. It seems old habits die hard eh?

Well, please continue to _**read and review**_! This story may head into rated M territory pretty soon... (like how each Malfoy-Potter was conceived haha)


End file.
